The present invention relates to a photographic camera, and more particularly to such a camera which incorporates a time-delay mechanism for delaying the operation of a shutter by a certain time period after depression of the release button.
There are already known various constructions of photographic apparatus, some of which incorporate time-delay mechanisms which postpone the time at which the shutter is operated after the activation of the release button of the camera. Such cameras are rather complicated, bulky and expensive, particularly owing to the fact that the arrangement in these cameras which permits selective utilization of the time-delay feature take up a considerable amount of space. Thus, the heretofore known arrangements for coupling the shutter operating mechanism with the time-delay mechanism are not suited for use in small-size cameras, such as so-called pocket cameras.